A conventional sugar cane mill includes a top roll and at least one bottom roll associated therewith so that a sugar cane blanket is milled between them to squeeze the juice from the blanket. A substantial amount of the juice squeezed from the cane tends to become trapped in the blanket and reabsorbed after the blanket passes between the top and bottom rolls. This led to the invention described and claimed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,802 wherein at least one of the rolls is formed with a plurality of holes opening from circumferentially extending grooves into a plurality of axial channels within the body of the roll, so that juice squeezed from the cane blanket flows through the holes and then axially out through the channels. Mill rolls constructed in accordance with that invention have enjoyed considerable commercial success, but limitations on the number of holes and axial channels restrict the amount of juices that can be accommodated.